Pria Sejati Tidak Bunuh Diri
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Pendapat dari para lelaki pemegang Pokedex mengenai bunuh diri berakhir dengan satu kesimpulan sederhana. Spesial Hari Pria Internasional dan Hari Peyintas Kehilangan Bunuh Diri Internasional.


**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Untuk memperingati Hari Pria Internasional dan Hari Penyintas Kehilangan Bunuh Diri Internasional, sesuai dengan temanya untuk tahun ini,** _ **Stop Male Suicide**_ **, aku membuat fic dengan memunculkan semua tokoh laki-laki pemegang Pokedex dan pendapat mereka mengenai bunuh diri.**

Pada suatu hari, semua laki-laki pemegang Pokedex berkumpul di rumahnya Red. Mereka melakukan reuni besar para pria setelah lama tidak bertemu. Mereka sudah membicarakan beberapa hal dan kali ini ...

"Teman-teman, ada yang sadar kalau hari ini adalah Hari Pria Internasional?" tanya Pearl.

"Apa? Hari Pria? Adakah hari seperti itu?" tanya Black.

"Ada, dan itu hari ini," kata Pearl.

"Wah, mengapa tidak bilang dari kemarin? Itu berarti kita bisa melakukan apapun sebagai seorang pria!" seru Gold dengam bersemangat.

"Eh ..." Silver hanya bisa menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Ada apa, Silvy?" tanya Gold.

"Berhenti memanggilku itu!" seru Silver.

"Eh, teman-teman, Hari Pria tahun ini punya tema khusus," kata Pearl.

"Apa temanya?" tanya Lack-Two.

" _Stop Male Suicide_ ,"

Hening. Seluruh ruangan hening setelah Pearl mengatakan tema dari hari itu.

"Bunuh diri ya? Aku pernah mendapatkan informasi dari kepolisian kalau memang banyak laki-laki yang bunuh diri, namun mereka biasanya bisa menutupi alasan mereka dan bertindak seperti orang normal, tidak seperti perempuan yang kadang menuliskan keinginan mereka untuk bunuh diri," kata Lack-Two.

"Benar juga, laki-laki itu lebih mampu mengendalikan perasaannya," kata Green.

"Lalu, boleh tidak aku bertanya?" tanya Pearl.

"Mau tanya apa, Pearl?" tanya Emerald.

"Apa pendapat kalian tentang hal ini?" tanya Pearl. Semua nampak berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyan itu. Terlihat bahwa Red akan menjadi yag pertama menjawabnya.

"Menurutku, bunuh diri itu tidak perlu. Aku merasa kasihan pada mereka yang kehilangan orang yang mereka cintai karena bunuh diri. Apalagi kalau yang bunuh diri itu laki-laki. Perempuan yang mencintai laki-laki itu pasti akan mendapatkan hantaman emosional yang berat, dan bisa jadi dia akan mengikuti jejak si laki-laki itu," kata Red.

"Wah, itu berbahaya. Bunuh diri itu kan memiliki rasa sakit beruntun," kata Black.

"Aku setuju. Jika diambil secara logika, jika satu orang melakukan bunuh diri, maka orang yang ada di sekitarnya akan mengalami kesedihan mendalam, dan jika orang tersebut tidak kuat dengan kesedihan itu, dia bisa saja mengikuti jalan si pelaku ini, yang akhirnya akan menyebarkan rasa sakit ke orang sekitarnya, dan akhirnya jika ini berlanjut, bisa menjadi wabah global," kata Green.

"Sepertinya terlalu hiperbolis, tapi bisa dipertimbangkan juga. Juga, untuk apa kita bunuh diri kalau kita bisa memperbaiki diri dan hidup lebih lama dengan diri kita yang baru? Bukannya pagi adalah bukti kalau tiap hari kita masih diberi kesempatan memperbaiki diri?" kata Silver. Semua mengangguk setelah mendengarkan kata-katanya Silver.

"Lagipula, kalau ada yang bunuh diri, dunia jadi tidak asik. Teman terbaik hilang, yang ada hanya tangisan terus. Membosankan!" seru Gold.

"Kau hanya memikirkan hal menyenangkan, Gold," kata Emerald protes.

"Hei, hidup tanpa hal yang menyenangkan itu seperti teh tanpa gula. Hanya pahitnya hidup yang kaurasakan, tidak pernah ada manis-manisnya. Bunuh diri juga yang menghilangkan manisnya hidup karena hidupnya terenggut sendiri hanya karena hal sepele," kata Gold.

"Hmmm, untuk kali ini, aku setuju denganmu, Gold. Ruby, katakan sesuatu, kau dari tadi diam saja seperti patung hidup," kata Emerald.

"Aku sedang berpikir, Emerald. Memikirkan apa yang terjadi kalau aku bunuh diri," kata Ruby. Hening. Seluruh ruangan hening lagi mendengar perkataan Ruby.

"Maksudku, aku berpikir kalau aku bunuh diri, itu akan menjadi hal terbodoh yang aku lakukan seumur hidupku. Aku sudah memiliki pekerjaan, aku sudah pernah menyelamatkan dunia, aku sudah memiliki orang yang mencintaiku, dan aku juga mencintainya. Jika aku bunuh diri, berarti aku melepaskan semua itu dan bersiap untuk terpanggang di dalam neraka secara sia-sia. Lebih baik aku hidup di neraka dunia daripada di neraka yang abadi yang salah satu kunci untuk masuk ke sana adalah bunuh diri," kata Ruby.

Semua orang di sana mengangguk.

"Kukira tadi kau ingin berkata kalau kau ingin bunuh diri," kata Gold.

"Sialan kau, Gold," kata Ruby.

"Makanan datang!" Diamond datang dengan membawa banyak kue buatannya sendiri.

"Asik! Makan!" seru Gold sambil mengambil banyak kue dan memakannya.

"Gold, jangan habiskan, aku juga mau!" seru Diamond, melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apa ini terjadi setiap kali mereka bertemu?" tanya Lack-Two.

"Selalu," kata Ruby sambil melihat dua manusia itu menyedot semua kuenya.

"Hei, Pearl, kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Diamond setelah menelan makanannya.

"Oh, hanya tentang pendapat kami tentang bunuh diri," kata Pearl.

"Oke, aku ikut," kata Diamond.

"Tunggu dulu, aku belum memberikan pendapatku," kata Emerald.

"Ya, Emerald, kami memang menunggumu," kata Pearl.

"Ayolah, bocah, apa yang kau ketahui tentang hal sensitif seperti ini?" tanya Gold.

"Hei, jangan salah, aku sering mendengar ceritanya Kak Crys tentang bunuh diri. Orang yang bunuh diri itu kabarnya memiliki ketidakstabilan emosi dalam diri mereka, entah itu laki-laki maupun perempuan. Mereka tampak bahagia tapi sebenarnya di dalam diri mereka, mereka hancur. Yang harus kita lakukan adalah memperbaiki jiwa mereka yang hancur sebelum tubuh mereka juga ikut hancur," kata Emerald.

"Seperti menjaga mie instan yang direbus agar rebusan mienya tidak terlalu lama. Kalau terlalu lama, mienya akan terlalu lembek dan akhirnya malah jadi tidak enak. Perlu cekatan dalam mengetahui apakah orang itu menderita secara mental atau tidak. Kalau tidak cekatan, nasib mereka akan seperti mie instan yang direbus terlalu lama," kata Diamond.

"Kata-katamu tidak pernah jauh dari makanan, tapi ada benarnya juga. Jika kita sampai terlambat mengidentifikasi mana orang yang memiliki kecenderungan untuk bunuh diri, bisa berbahaya untuk diri orang itu. Tidak ada pertolongan dan dia tidak punya keinginan untuk kembali ke jalan yang benar, itulah penyebab orang memilih untuk mengakhiri hidup dengan cara seperti itu," kata Pearl.

"Aku lebih memilih untuk mengorbankan diri untuk menyelamatkan jiwa orang lain daripada menewaskan diri sendiri. Aku pernah mengalami itu saat aku tersedot ke _Light Stone_. Paling tidak saat itu dunia aman dan White masih bisa menjalankan bisnisnya," kata Black.

"Kabarnya kau masih bekerja di BW Agency. Itu benar tidak?" tanya Ruby.

"Ya. Kalau kau punya Pokemon cantik untuk dipertunjukkan, kami siap untuk membuatnya terkenal," kata Black. Ruby terlihat senang karena dia mendapatkan tawaran dari temannya sendiri.

"Akhirnya, semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya harus mencoba melakukan rehabilitasi, memperbaiki kejiwaan orang tersebut agar dia tiadk mencoba untuk bunuh diri lagi, karena sering saat percobaan pertama gagal tapi yang kedua atau ketiga berhasil. Kita harus sigap, seperti kata Diamond tadi, baik sebelum percobaan bunuh diri maupun setelah percobaan bunuh diri jika gagal, dan harus digagalkan. Jangan sampai dia berhasil bunuh diri," kata Lack-Two.

"X, ini waktumu bicara. Dari tadi kau diam saja," kata Red.

"Mungkin dia malu, Senior," kata Gold.

"Oh, kalian memanggilku?" tanya X. Dia baru sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ya, X-ey! Kami menunggumu," kata Gold.

"Oh, maaf. Sebenarnya dulu aku pernah mengalami depresi berat. Wartawan yang terus mengerumuniku membuatku stres dan membuatku tidak ingin keluar dari kamarku selama bertahun-tahun. Namun, pada saat itu, aku tidak memiliki hasrat untuk bunuh diri. Ada satu hal yang aku yakini. Jika anak kecil yang depresi saja bisa menghindari dirinya sendiri dari bunuh diri, seharusnya orang yang lebih dewasa dengan pemikiran mereka yang lebih dewasa mampu berpikir lebih dewasa dan tidak menaruh bunuh diri di dalam rencana hidup mereka," kata X.

"Aku setuju. Apalagi laki-laki sejati. Mereka memiliki logika yang lebih kuat, membuat mereka mampu memikirkan sebab akibat dari apa yang mereka lakukan atau yang akan mereka lakukan. Laki-laki sejati akan menghindari tindakan yang tidak perlu dalam hidup mereka," kata Green.

"Jadi kesimpulan yang bisa diambil adalah pria sejati tidak bunuh diri," kata X. Semuanya mengangguk, setuju dengan kesimpulan yang diambil X.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau aku buat makanannya lagi? Sepertinya makanannya sudah habis," kata Diamond sambil melihat piring yang tadinya berisi kue, sekarang sudah habis.

"Wah ..." X hanya bisa tertegun.

 **Selesai.**

 **Ingatlah, wahai pria, pria sejati tidak bunuh diri.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


End file.
